Kindred Spirits Reunite
by Gryffindor-Sword
Summary: Danielle returns but she has a problem. Before she can talk to Danny about it, she and him get captured and taken to Vlad's. Will Vlad get his perfect half ghost son, or will a bizarre twist of fate give Danielle what she so desperately needs?
1. The Return of Dani Phantom

**Author's Note:**_ This is my first attempt at a Danny Phantom fanfic and I apologize if some of the characters are not in character. This fanfic, as the title and first chapter may say, is what I think will happen when Danielle "Dani" Phantom returns. This fanfic is suppose to be a movie episode of the series and there is ONE big twist in the plot that you will see. I'll leave you with this one statement concerning Danielle before you read: Do you really think that Vlad is going to let her off the hook that easily by betraying him?_

**Major Notice:**_ To all new readers; this 'fic is set in a timeline that I've established and spoilers from Season 3 will not appear. Some may appear and some may not. This 'fic is set some time after "Kindred Spirits" at the end of Season 2._

* * *

_Kindred Spirits Reunite_

Chapter One

"_The Return Dani Phantom"_

"Amity Park: A Calm Place to Live" as the billboards say throughout the town has always been a modest town to live in. However, this was not until an increased amount of paranormal activities that hadn't happened in the town's history since its founding. This town _does_ have a hero who watches over the city as he protects it from these malevolent spirits. He's a ghostbuster (no, not the Ghostbusters of New York City fame) with ghostly powers named Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom was once called 'Inviso-Bill' (much to his dismay) before shouting out his name to the city as he went after a ghost that was accidentally released by his arch nemesis, Vlad Plasmius. Danny Phantom also has a secret identity by the name Daniel "Danny" Fenton.

Danny Fenton is just your average everyday teenager with his own teenage problems. He has his best friends, Samantha "Sam" Mason and Tucker Foley, his own enemies (human that is) Dash Baxter along with the other jocks, and his family, his parents: Jack and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton, and his older sister: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. Only three people (five including "one _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop," a handful of other ghosts, and a twelve year old girl) know of his dual identity. His two best fiends knew of his powers ever since the laboratory accident with the Fenton Ghost Portal and his sister found out after witnessing him transform but she waited until he was ready to tell her before letting on that she already knew.

His parents know nothing of his dual identity and for an _extremely_ good reason; they're ghost hunters. His father has been quoted on more than one occasion when he's angry at ghosts by "ripping them apart molecule by molecule" while his mother wants to study them instead of vaporizing them. His parents, most notably his dad, have often caused misery for himself and his sister, Jazz. They haven't actually caught a ghost successfully and this doesn't include Danny (as the local ghost hero, Danny Phantom) allowing himself to be captured just to get his dad out of the rut he was in since he mistook Mr. Lancer, the local school teacher and Vice-Principal at Casper High, for a ghost. Jazz wishes that they do more constructive things with their lives that _don't_ include ghosts but this proves impossible; however, she now sees ghost hunting to be fun since she had let on she knew Danny's secret to him.

Today marks the third week of no ghost attacking the city (including Danny), that is if you don't count some "minor" annoyances, and Danny was going to enjoy his day at the carnival with his friends. Jazz was also walking with him since she too was going to the carnival for some fun only to get away from her dad's constant nagging to see his latest ghost catching and/or Fenton gadget. Danny Fenton is an average fourteen year old with spiked black hair and aquatic blue eyes and Jazz is a sixteen year old with waist length red hair with a blue headband and aquatic blue eyes.

"It feels great not to have to worry about anymore ghosts attacking," Danny said after a sigh as he stretched as they turned the block that led straight to the fairgrounds.

"I'm just glad that you recovered from where the Box Ghost had hit you since last night," Jazz replied as if she was scolding him and yet, there was concern in her voice.

"Jazz," his tone know changed from carefree to that of being annoyed, "he's more of an annoyance then a threat."

"He's also getting stronger, according to you," she countered before adding, "and a punching bag for your misplaced aggression."

"Hey," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head and let out a laugh, "everyone needs stress relief and mine's the Box Ghost."

"Yes, I know," she sighs, "but yours is the strangest one of all."

Danny started to laugh while Jazz shared a suppressed chuckle. It was true that Danny used the Box Ghost as a punching bag for his misplaced aggression, but he does sometimes use that aggression on other ghosts that he encounters at times. Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of a weapon being fired; however, it one that uses lasers instead of bullets. They both stopped at the sounds to see two figures flying away from the fairgrounds and one of them appeared to be a ghost, but Danny's Ghost Sense didn't go off. The one that was chasing the "ghost" appeared to be someone dressed in a high-tech suit flying on a jet board of some sort. People started to scatter and scream at the sounds of the blasts.

"Danny," Jazz spoke with some concern noticing that his Ghost Sense didn't go off, "is Valerie chasing a ghost?"

"No," Danny replied as he watched the figures coming closer, "my Ghost Sense doesn't go off if there's no ghost around, if a person is being overshadowed, or if Vlad's around." Then he felt as if he was hit with a ton of bricks as his eyes became as wide as saucers as he realized who Valerie _could_ be chasing.

"Danny," her voice now had a worried tone when she noticed the look in his eyes, "what are you _not_ telling me?"

The blasts were now overhead and they got a good look at who Valerie was chasing. It appeared to be a girl around Danny's age dressed in an inverted black and white suit cutting from her left shoulder down to her opposite waist revealing her abdomen. Her right arm was white with a black glove which had the colors inverted on the left side and high heeled white boots that came to a point at her knees with a P inside a D on her chest while she had a ghostly glow around her. Her long snow-white hair tied up in a ponytail fluttering in the wind away from her pale skin as she moved dodging the attacks Valerie was dishing out. She was chased a few blocks down before being knocked out of the sky and into an alley after hitting the side of the building causing minimum damage while she screamed, which confirmed that she was a girl, before going out of sight with Valerie still chasing her.

Danny was now shaking with anger and he closed his eyes while he tried to calm down with both of his fists clenched. "Danny, _what are you_--" she cut herself off when Danny opened his eyes. They were no longer their aquatic blue; they were now glowing green and his face looked like several years of anger had just been released at once. She knew that they turned that when he was his alter ego Danny Phantom or when he was more than a little ticked off. A growl started to escape from deep within his throat.

"_Valerie_!" he growled while he gritted his teeth but it sounded more like a primal growl and this scared Jazz. "_If you_," he takes off into the nearby alley with Jazz chasing after him while calling his name, "_harm one hair_," a pair of white rings appear around his midsection and began to separate into opposite directions as he turns the corner, "_on her head_!" With his transformation complete, he was now his alter ego, Danny Phantom, dressed in a white belted black suit with white gloves and boots with a P inside a D on his chest. His skin became pale, his hair was now snow-white, his eyes were glowing green, and he had a ghostly glow around him. His voice had an echo effect that made him even more ghostlier, "_I swear that I'll_," he took off into the air tuning invisible as he phased through buildings while he left his stunned sister behind, "_rip that suit of yours molecule by molecule_!"

Danny phased through the last building to find the two on the ground. Valerie was standing over her downed foe with her mini-blasters focused on her prey and they were charging up for an attack. He flew, still invisible, towards the end of the alley before flying towards the two. Danny puts all of his strength into his punch that he had sent Valerie off of her jet board and into a nearby dumpster knocking the lid down on her as the jet board lands a few feet from where its rider had landed.

He reappears putting a wedge between Valerie and the downed teen. "Are you okay?" as he turns to her with his anger softened and replaced with concern.

"Am I so glad to see you!" she replies also with an echo effect as she stands up panting slightly. "She's been chasing me for the past--" she was cut off by the sound of a blaster and the sound of the lid coming off of the dumpster and landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"So Ghost Boy," Valerie shouts as she leaps out of the dumpster covered with rubbish as she lands on her hover board noticing Danny Phantom's presence, "she _is_ related to you! Good," she cracked a merciless smile behind her tinted visor, "this will be _twice_ as sweet when I _eliminate_ the both of you!"

"_Valerie_!" his anger had just resurface as if it had just been multiplied tenfold while he spooked the young teen behind him, "Hurt her _again_ and I'll _personally_ rip that suit of yours apart _piece by piece_ with _you in it_!" his eyes glowed a darker shade of green and his hands glowed an eerie shade of green too.

"_You wouldn't dare_!" Valerie angrily snapped back as she pulled out a hidden blaster in her wrist knowing that Danny Phantom wouldn't go through with his threat; at least she didn't think that he would.

"_Try me_!" he retorted as they faced nose to nose with each other as they growled at one another.

They both continued to growl at one another until they heard a piece of tin hitting the ground. They all looked down to see a small cylindrical canister rolling towards them and you could almost feel the tension in the atmosphere that you could cut it with a knife.

"What the?" Valerie asked and her question was soon answered.

The canister exploded and expelled a gas that caught everyone by surprise. They all started coughing and gasping for air as they were disoriented. Danny tried to help the teen that he was protecting by flying away but his ghost powers seemed to have been neutralized. They all soon fell to the ground and succumbed to unconsciousness while Danny and the one he was protecting returned to their human forms. They were soon unaware that someone was coming out of the shadows wearing a gas mask.

It seemed to be another ghost with broad shoulders dressed in what appears to be for hunting with flaming green flame for hair and a flaming green beard of fire. His green eyes glowed through the gas as it soon dissipated. He removed his gas mask by pressing a button on his wrist and he also opened a communicator to an unknown source.

"I've caught the whelp, Sir," his voice spoke with an echo effect while he kept a smug look on his face.

"Excellent work, Skulker! Bring him to me," a voice replied.

"I've also caught that idiotic ghost hunter that gets in my way and a female half-ghost."

"Female half-ghost? What does she look like?" he seemed puzzled but wanted to confirm if he heard right.

"She seems to be a twin of the whelp, but--"

"Leave the ghost hunter," the man interrupted waving his hand, "since I might find some use for her in the future and return to me with the two half-ghosts."

"Yes Sir!" and the line went dead leaving the man that Skulker was talking to alone.

He was a man with snow-white hair tied up in a ponytail with aquatic blue eyes and a white beard. He wore a smug look on his face and it seemed to get worse at what Skulker had just told him. He was dressed in a black suit with a tie that made him look like a businessman. This man's name is Vladimir "Vlad" Masters.

Vlad Masters was a shrewd businessman, but he didn't get to where he was today by being modest. Over twenty years ago, he was in college with his _former_ best friend, Jack Fenton, and the love of his life, Maddie in Wisconsin. They were trying to get a prototype ghost portal to work but when Jack accidentally puts diet soda into the ecto-filter. The accident caused Vlad to get Ecto-Acne and get his hair bleached white. That day he lost the love of his life, Maddie, but he gained ghost powers. He used his powers for personal gain and to get back at Jack by humiliating him for the accident and for stealing Maddie away from him. Vlad would've succeeded in winning over Maddie if Danny hadn't stepped in the way to put a stop to his plans.

Vlad tried on several occasions to get Danny to betray his dad and join him but this proved impossible. He tried killing Jack with some of his experimental pets when he separated Maddie and Danny away from him but this failed when Jack and Jazz fought the ghosts. The most recent, and probably most ridiculous, scheme he tried next was to clone Danny, but this failed when one of his close to perfect clones, Danielle, betrayed him due to her refusal to follow orders and that she also had a free will. Now he has what he needs for his plans since he now holds the key to the perfect clone.

"So Danielle," he spoke as he left the monitors that he was watching, "you thought that you are _really_ getting off the hook that easily without any consequences by betraying me? It seems that the program that I had implanted into you is working perfectly for such an emergency and I'm sure that you and Daniel will have some questions concerning this. As for you Daniel," he turns back to the monitors that showed several videos of Danny transforming, "I have found a way to get what I want and you shall bare witness to my perfect son, and," his eyes turned to other videos of a young girl that appeared to be twelve that looked strikingly similar to Danny transforming, "to witness the end of the one that you considered your cousin!"

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ I can't seem to be the page breaks working at the moment and I apologize for that. How do you like it thus far? Before you go to flame and bite my head off, yes Danielle is fourteen and you have to re-read what Vlad had just said since it's important. You will find out more in the next chapter. I hope that everyone is in character since I'm working off from reruns of the series and research I got from Wikipedia . org._


	2. The Rise and Fall of Perfection

**Author's Note:**_ I'm surprised that I got five reviews in just two days and by the luck of the draw that all characters in the previous chapter are in character! I edited chapter one with "made up" page breaks since the icon for page break is not working yet. As I said before, you will get more info on what Vlad had said in the previous chapter and why I mentioned that Dani was fourteen. Chapter three is typed but needs some editing and will be up in a couple of days.

* * *

_

Chapter Two

"_The Rise and Fall of Perfection"_

Jazz ran towards the fairgrounds away from where Danny had transformed and vanished in. Dozens of questions echoed in her head. Who was Valerie chasing? Why would Danny run off like that in complete rage just for a ghost? Does he like this girl? What was he not telling her? She had also listened on the conversation that Skulker had with someone and she knew that someone had to be Vlad Masters since her sisterly instinct told that something bad was going to happen to Danny if she didn't follow him. Her thoughts now turned to the events Danny had told her about Vlad's attempts to clone him. "I need to find Sam and Tucker since they might be able to tell me what is going on here."

Samantha "Sam" Mason, a girl dressed like a goth, and Tucker Foley, an African-American techno-geek, were waiting for Danny at the entrance of the fairgrounds for him to arrive. They had been best friends for years even through Danny's ghost catching adventures. As with any best friend(s), they had their ups and downs throughout their friendship.

"Danny's late again," Sam said as she checked her watch as she sighed.

"You saw what happened earlier when Valerie was chasing him, again," Tucker replied as he fiddled with his PDA, personal digital assistant. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be here soon. Hey, here comes Jazz," they both seen Jazz running towards them.

"Danny's in trouble!" Jazz said as she caught her breath.

"Trouble? But we saw him being chased by his _ex-girlfriend_ and he can take care of himself," Sam replied with bitterness in her voice as she mentioned 'ex-girlfriend.'

"That _wasn't_ Danny since he was with me when Valerie flew over us, and he left enraged saying that he was going to rip her apart. He was captured by Skulker and taken to Vlad's"

"Vlad? Who was Valerie chasing?" Sam asked in a terrified tone afraid what she thinks it is.

"Did you get a good look at the ghost Valerie was chasing?" Tucker implied taking his eyes off of his PDA.

"I would say a female twin of Danny with the same colors but they seemed to have an inverted pattern. Danny seemed to know her and I'm sure it has to do with the time he told me that Vlad tried to make a clone of him," she then noticed the looks on their faces. Sam was staring wide eyed while Tucker seemed to have dropped his PDA pointer without noticing that he did as he just stares at her. "You know her?" she didn't get a straight answer out of them at once since they seemed to have zoned out on her. She swipes Tucker's PDA (as he shouted 'Hey!') knowing full well of how much he loves technology.

"Okay but _please_ don't hurt it since I still have three more payments on it!" Tucker said realizing that Danny didn't tell her everything and hoping Jazz didn't hurt his PDA. He picks up his pointer off the ground before whispering to Jazz while Sam listened, "She's a near perfect clone made by Vlad who masqueraded as Danny's third cousin once removed. While Danny was fighting Vlad, she knocked him out and he awoke in Vlad's lab. Danny escaped the lab only to fight her as he tried to convince her that she was being used by Vlad since he didn't want to hurt her. According to Danny, Vlad needs his mid-morph DNA in order to perfect his perfect half-ghost son, but she betrayed Vlad when he ordered her to overshadow Danny. Her DNA is unstable if she uses her powers in excess and overshadowing Danny would have killed her. So she freed him and they were fighting Vlad when we arrived to save Danny. She was nowhere to be seen after the fight and she vowed that she would be back before she left Fenton Works. You said that she was a twin, but the last time we check she was a twelve year old the last time we seen her."

Jazz returns Tucker's PDA and replies, "So that's what gotten into him and Vlad must have done something to her just to pay her back for her betrayal. What's her name?"

"Danielle, which I find _highly_ original of Vlad," Sam replied bitterly.

"You don't trust her?"

"Not fully," Sam turns her back on them. "She betrayed Danny's trust and I can't see why he still trusts her."

"Sam, Danny's willingly gives people a second chance and he's given me one even though I sucked him into the Fenton Thermos three times in the same night."

"Guys," Tucker spoke up in order to avoid a full blown argument, "we need to free Danny and worry about this later!"

They all agreed and left the entrance of the fairgrounds and towards Fenton Works. Fenton Works was the household that housed the Fentons. It was just like any normal building but it had what seemed like a manufacturing plant on the top of it. For some reason, it had been able to avoid the building codes in the city. Lucky for them, Jack and Maddie Fenton were nowhere to be seen. So they went into the basement and into the Specter Speeder, which had been repaired by Jack after Tucker's no point landing while on a mission to save Danny, and through a secret tunnel that led to the yard. They came out of the secret tunnel and into the air. Jazz was at the helm with Sam and Tucker up front. Jazz opens the closed cockpit to allow Sam to throw the Fenton Booooo-merang, a device that locks onto ghost that has unlimited range and looks like a boomerang.

"Okay you stupidly-named homing device! Find Danny!" She throws it and it continues its course without returning back to her like a normal boomerang would.

"Punch it, Jazz!" Tucker said as he strapped himself in which Jazz closed the cockpit and hits the throttle.

* * *

Danny slowly awoke from his forced sleep to a blurry surrounding and he could see the outline of a man. The man had spiked black hair and red eyes that seemed to glow through his disorientation. He wore a caped white suit, his skin was pale, and he had pointed teeth. It didn't take long for Danny to realize where he was and who was staring at him.

"Plasmius!" there was bitterness in Danny's voice.

"I'm glad to see you too, Daniel," Plasmius replied as if mocking Danny.

"Whatever you're up to; it's not going to work, and what did you do with Danielle!" as he tried to approach Plasmius only to find out that he was bounded to something.

"You are here so I can finish what I started before you and that clone," he shoots a side glance towards the young unconscious teenage girl in a nearby containment chamber and Danny realized that she was no longer the twelve year old that he remembered but appeared to be _his_ age, "destroyed my lab. As for Danielle," he cracks a malicious smile, "you will find out when she awakens and both of you shall bare witness to my creation."

"I said it before and I'll say it again you are one--" Danny was cut off when Plasmius turned on a machine and phased into Danny causing him severe pain. "What are you doing!"

"Getting what I want my dear boy," Plasmius' voice rang through Danny's mouth, "your mid-morph DNA!"

"I _won't_ let _you_ have _it_!" Danny's voice rang out through his own mouth as he tried to resist.

Danny tried to resist but the pain seemed to be unbearable. He started to transform but Danny resisted the urge to do so. However, Danny was getting weak as the power in the machine increased and Plasmius had twenty years more experience than Danny but Danny had always been able to best Plasmius before. Plasmius forced Danny to transform again and he made it halfway, then three-quarters, and finally he forced Danny to complete his transformation.

Danny passed out from the ordeal and Plasmius phased out of Danny just as he returned back to his human form looking very pleased with himself as the machine turns off. "No matter what you try, Daniel, I am always more experience than you and I will _always_ get what I want. Both of you shall witness my creation; so," he turns back to Danny, "sleep well, Daniel and Danielle, since the last thing you will see is my perfect son destroying the both of you."

* * *

Danny woke up again this time with a splitting headache and he had just came out of some kind weird of dream. He could only remember parts of it and it seemed so real. He saw himself, in ghost mode, floating above the containment chamber he was in with his body still there just as Plasmius, in his human form, leaving the room for some reason while he left his Vulture Ghosts to stay and watch his prisoners. He managed to reprogram the console that he himself knew nothing about; however, the Vulture Ghosts caught him and fought them. The last thing he remembered before he woke up was leading the Vulture Ghosts away from the lab.

Danny's vision cleared and he could see Plasmius, back in his ghost form, staring at him while he smiled. Danny didn't have time to clear his head to clear since Danielle spoke out enraged, "What did you _do_ to me!"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked me, my dear girl," Plasmius spoke as he approached them. "It's a program that forces your body to age at an accelerated rate and I installed that in you just incase you would betray me. Since your DNA is unstable, it becomes even _more_ unstable as you age. In other words," Danny could tell that Plasmius was enjoying this as his smile began to get worse, "you will be turned back into the ectoplasm that you came from _even_ if you don't use your powers. _If_ you are able to stabilize yourself, the program will deactivate itself."

"Don't you mean '_when,_'" Danielle snapped back as she tried to fight against her bounds.

"_Plasmius_!" Danny growled getting his attention. "This is between you and me and you can leave her out of this!"

"Daniel," Plasmius spoke again as the lights came on automatically revealing another Danny in a containment field. "she betrayed my trust and she was expendable anyways. Now that I have your mid-morph DNA, I can perfect this clone," he gestures to the clone before eyeing them, "and at the same time give you both the pain I felt from that vocal attack of yours, Daniel. I might also add that my perfect clone will soon have that attack and he will be able to use it as he pleases on my command."

"When I get out of here. I'm going to kick your--" Danielle didn't get to finish her statement since Plasmius had turned on a device that shocked her and Danny and at the same time it started to stabilize the clone of Danny as Plasmius let out an evil chuckle.

The pain seemed to match that of the Specter Deflector but it seemed ten times worse. Danny could feel every nerve ending in his body was on fire and every hair on his body started to stand on end. It seemed like hours until the electrocution was complete and they were released from their chambers. He felt lightheaded as he hit the ground and he could still feel the electricity flowing through his body. He also felt a bracelet on his hand and he also noticed that Danielle also had one too.

"Those bracelets neutralize your powers and I'm the only one that can get them off," Plasmius replied while waving a remote of some sort just as the stabilized clone came out of its containment chamber.

"That doesn't seem _fair_," Danielle snaps as she stands up.

"_Fair_!" his demeanor changed to that of rage. "Was it _fair_ when Daniel put the Specter Deflector on me so he can make it a _fair_ fight even though I had twenty years of experience with my powers! Was it _fair_ when Daniel stripped me of my powers for three hours and left me at the mercy of my pets that very same night!"

"Pets?"

"Later," Danny hissed at her.

"Now my loyal son," Vlad said to his clone, "destroy them!"

The clone charged up an attack out of its hands and shoots at them. Danny dives at Danielle and knocks her out of the way of the blasts as it hits the containment chambers behind them. The clone shoots more blasts as the two ran from the spot as the blasts destroyed and/or damaged anything it hit.

"You can't hide forever!" Plasmius taunted as they hid behind a console as his clone fired upon them.

"Does he have a weapons vault here?" Danny asked as the blasts hit the console they were hiding behind.

"Weapons vault?" she said as she rattled her memory. "Yeah, it's over there," she points to a door not too far from them.

"Get to the vault and get some weapons for us to use. Also get the Specter Deflector, if he has one, so that we can get it on Plasmius and have a fighting chance against him."

"What about you?"

"Bait so that you can have time getting to the vault."

"Wait, Danny--" it was too late since Danny had left their hiding place and into the open.

"Hey copycat! The one and _only_ original is right here!" Danny taunted waving his hands getting the clone's attention.

Plasmius eyed Danny's actions suspiciously as his clone fired upon him. He knew that the two had planned something since he only saw Danny while Danielle was nowhere to be seen. Danny dove behind another console but his safety was short lived when the clone destroyed the console he was hiding behind. He runs again but this time the clone started to fly after him. Danny was tripped by the clone and was thrown into a nearby damaged console as he groans in pain just as the clone came up to him. The clone then grabs Danny by the neck and lifts him up chocking him.

The sound of a clearing throat was heard and he turns to see Danielle holding an ecto-blaster to his face, "Hands off _my_ cousin!"

She fires the blaster and the clone releases Danny as it tumbles on the ground by rolling before it gets back onto its feet. Danielle throws Danny an ecto-blaster and a belt, which he recognizes as the Specter Deflector.

"How'd you get into my vault?" Plasmius asked her narrowing his eyes.

"It's easy when you have a lame password that happens to be a person that you keep whining about," Danielle replied keeping her blaster on the clone.

They both fired upon the clone only to have it block the shots with a shield that reflected the shots back at them. Danny rolls out of the way while Danielle ducks behind the console that she was hiding behind. The clone starts firing on Danny, who was running to find some cover, and something unexpected happened that caught _even_ Plasmius by surprise. The clone's feet started to glow green and Danny recognize it since Danielle had the same thing happen to her when they last fought. It seemed that the clone wasn't as _perfect_ as it seemed.

"No, it can't be!" Plasmius yelled as he saw what was happening to his clone and the clone also noticed what had happened. "You were supposed to be _perfect_!"

Danny had taken this distraction to get the Specter Deflector onto Plasmius and he succeeded getting the belt on and at the same time was able to get the remote away from Plasmius so they can get those bracelets off of them. Plasmius cried in pain but remained in his ghost form as the Specter Deflector was put onto him. He backhands Danny and sends him towards where Danielle, who was also watching the scene, was hiding.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked as she helps Danny up.

"I think his clone is not as stable as it seems," Danny replies as he presses the button that removes their bracelets while they discarded their ecto-blasters.

"Destroy them!" Plasmius ordered.

The clone charges up for another attack and at the same time started to melt towards its knees. It was narrow-minded enough to follow orders that it had melted to its waist before its arms fell apart as it launches its attack in which it failed. The clone takes one last look at Plasmius giving him a pleading look before Plasmius ends the clone's short life with an ecto-blast to the head. The blast completely destroys the clone leaving only ectoplasm behind.

"What a _worthless_ waste of my time and _where_ are those Vultures! I _told_ them to watch over the lab until I returned, but they disobeyed my orders! _Now_ I'm going to… have… to…" Plasmius' voice trailed off as he looked at the screen near the containment chamber that once held his clone. "No, this is _not_ possible!" he yelled after a few seconds of looking at the screen as Danny and Danielle looked on confused at what was happening. "Those pathetic Vultures must've betrayed me by sabotaging my program by sending it to… NO!" he slams onto the console knocking it over and damaging the screen.

Danny and Danielle looked intently at the screen as it showed three names: Daniel, Danielle, and Perfect Son. At the very bottom of the screen, it showed a double helix with the words: Daniel's Mid-Morph DNA and Daniel's Vocal Attack beside it. Also, under Danielle's name there were a few words that would soon put both of her and Danny's unrest at ease: Rapid Aging Program -- Deactivated. They then followed the trail of blinking lights from the double helix diagram and they led to Danielle's name. Danny and Danielle did several double takes from the screen and each other, and with each double take their expressions changed to wide-eyed ones. Then they realized what had happened and _why_ Plasmius' clone had failed leading to his enraged state; Danielle had gotten Danny's mid-morph DNA and possibly his Ghostly Wail instead of the clone plus the rapid aging program within her had also been deactivated. They both cracked similar smiles but these were different from the ones that Danny usually cracks. They seemed to be a mixture between the usual determination that Danny uses and that of cockiness for the two of them.

"Like you said before Plasmius, _when_ I'm stabilized the accelerated growth program will deactivate," Danielle said with an amused tone while she took a defensive stance facing Danny.

"We also have two words for you," Danny added as he held up two fingers also taking a defensive stance while facing her.

"What? Your '_infamous_' battle cry?" Plasmius mocked even though his anger was still present.

"Going Ghost!" they both cried in unison as a pair of white rings separated from their waist going in opposite directions transforming both of them into their ghost forms.

"Ready to teach him a lesson by kicking his butt, Danny?" Danielle asked Danny not taking her eyes off of Plasmius.

"Always ready to teach this _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop, who needs a cat, a lesson, Dani," Danny replied with the name she requested to be called by the next time they met again.

"How cute and original of you Danielle to name your ghost-self after Daniel?" Plasmius mocked not looking surprised.

"How _original_ of you to name me after Danny!" Dani snapped back.

"Touché. Even with my powers diminished I can still beat the both of you."

"_Bring it_!" Danny and Dani both replied.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ I just hope that I got Sam and Tucker in charater since it was difficult to think what they were say in a given situation and I apologize for that. I believe that Sam and Tucker are going to be torn between trusting and not trusting Dani. Jazz might be out of character but that is just an opinion. Why didn't I have Dani call Vlad 'dad?' I think after what happened in "Kindred Spirits," she won't be calling him that for a long time. I also had a lot of fun writing Vlad's reaction to his clone's demise. As for the dream sequence, it's going to remain a mystery at the moment. I don't have to tell you what the next chapter is going to be, do I? Also, one scene in this 'fic mirrors that on "Kindred Spirits."_


	3. The Phantoms vs Plasmius

Chapter Three

"_The Phantoms vs. Plasmius"_

High above in the Specter Speeder, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were still following the "stupidly-named homing device (as Sam puts it)" in order to find Danny.

"Where did you guys find Danny the last time you freed him?" Jazz asked them.

"We found him at Vlad's Rocky Mountain retreat," Sam replied.

"We're over the Rocky Mountains right now and about the same place we found him," Tucker replied as he peered out the cockpit window.

"If that's the case," Jazz replied as she turned the helm, "he's either in Wisconsin or at another place we haven't been to."

"I just hope that Vlad doesn't get his clone of Danny working since having two half-ghosts is more than enough for me to handle," Sam said with some bitterness in her voice and yet she had a worried tone in her voice.

"I'm sure Danny can handle this on his own since he's done it before, and besides," as he readjusts himself in his seat, "he had some help from Danielle."

"You can't _possibly_ trust someone who betrayed your trust the first time you met but," Sam snapped with fire in her eyes but it then subsided to that of concern, "she did help Danny out."

"I was just saying that she was being used by Vlad and he pushed her into something that she couldn't do without loosing her life," Tucker replied with his hands up in defense.

"We can worry about this _after_ we find Danny," Jazz spoke over them just so she didn't have to hear them argue throughout their rescue mission.

* * *

Back at Vlad's, Danny and Dani were facing off against Vlad in his ghost form of Plasmius. He launched an ecto-blast out of his hand and fires upon the two Phantoms. Danny blocks the attack with a shield while Dani launched a charged ecto-blast of her own; however, Plasmius blocked the attack with a shield before launching a counterattack. Danny drops his shield and they dodged his attack by taking off into the air. The blast destroys the ground they were standing on and kicks up dusts in which the two concealed themselves in. Danny and Dani charged their ecto-blasts and they launched a combined attack on Plasmius. The blast hits Plasmius and sends him across the room through a wall.

"Hey, Plasmius!" Danny called out as they came out of the dust. "Catch us if you can!" To add insult to injure, they both made childish faces at Plasmius as they exited by phasing through the ceiling.

Plasmius growled as they left before he got up to follow them but he soon lost them when he came up through several floors of his mansion. He soon heard sounds coming from the next room and he let out an evil grin as he entered the room. It was the music room of his mansion and he only found another ghost dressed like a king playing a tune on the xylophone (for the sake of the humor; it's the last part of the _Danny Phantom Theme_). Plasmius let out another growl but this didn't go unnoticed by the ghost playing the xylophone.

"Whatcha doin' disrupting my musical ensemble?" he had a Midwestern accent as he turned waving his mallets at Plasmius.

"I'm looking for two teenagers that look like they're twins."

"I haven't seen any don'cha'know," before he phases through the ceiling dropping his mallets as he left.

Plasmius looked around trying to find Danny and Dani only to find that a pair of cymbals floating in midair as if being held by someone. "Oh, butter biscuits," Plasmius cringed just before the cymbals came crashing together in his face. He stumbles backwards due to his temporarily deafness before he gets hit in the face with an ecto-blast that sends into a grand piano destroying it.

"Hey, Plasmius!" Danny spoke as he and Dani both reappeared with Dani holding a pair of cymbals in her hands. "If your twenty years of experience are good enough; then you should have no trouble taking on two half-ghosts even with your powers held back by the Specter Deflector!"

"Catch us if you dare, you old fruit loop who needs a cat!" Dani added as she dropped the cymbals to the ground as they clashed to the ground while they left phasing into another room.

"Oh, I _dare_ and I _won't get a cat_! I am also **NOT A FRUIT LOOP**!" he roared as he followed them into a hall.

Danny and Dani both were firing off ecto-blasts at Plasmius, who was dodging them, as they flew down the long hallway. Plasmius was launching his own attacks when he could but he couldn't seem to hit them. Their missed attacks were causing damage to the walls and priceless artifacts along the hallway.

"Danny, cover me!" Dani yelled as she began charging up for another attack.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked as he continued to keep Plasmius from attacking.

"If that screen read what I think it read; then I'm completely stable and more then capable of bringing this fruit loop down!" her blast was now the size of a regulation-sized basketball.

"I hope you're right for your sake!"

"Now!" Danny launches one last attack knocking a suit of armor over while he dodged out of the way. Plasmius put his hands over his face as parts of the suit of armor hit him just as Dani released her attack. The attack knocks Plasmius off course and into a nearby wall leaving a hole where he had landed.

Danny and Dani phased through the wall at the T-intersection and into a large room. Danny recognized the room as the place where the college reunion was held the first time he had met Vlad. They couldn't let their guard down since Plasmius was still out to get them.

"Danny, we should get out of here," Dani suggested as she caught her breath.

"He would still chase after us even if we ran and _how_ do you think I'll explain to my parents about a cousin we never knew we had without spilling my and your secret," Danny knew that they should run, but if he knew Jazz; she was on her way with Sam and Tucker to rescue him from what they see as an unknown fate, and that their combined attacks could bring down the entire place since they had already destroyed parts of the mansion ever since they left the lab.

They were soon knocked to opposite sides of the room by an ecto-blast. Plasmius had entered the room with his usual grin on his face as he appeared out of nowhere.

"You know Daniel," he spoke mainly towards Danny as the two regrouped, "even if you were able to thwart my plans before; you won't stop me from perfecting my clone of you as the perfect son."

"For an evil fruit loop, you are the most stubborn when it comes to getting me to join you," Danny replied not looking very surprised.

Plasmius launched another ecto-blast at them but was still unable to hit them. Danny and Dani split up so it was harder for Plasmius to hit them. Danny drew his attention onto him with several ecto-blasts while Dani can get behind him. Plasmius finally hit Danny in the chest with an ecto-blast before throwing Dani, who was getting ready to hit him from behind, towards Danny before entangling them up in some ecto-rope.

"You two can't defeat me that easily and once this _cursed_ Deflector is off; I'll make sure that you are made _obsolete_ Daniel and that you are _destroyed_ Danielle!" as he started to reel in his captured foes.

"That's _not_ going to happen!" Danny shouted as he freed his hands and placed them on the ropes that bound them.

He sends up an attack that changes his bounds from pink to green while an electric circuit went through it. The attack electrocutes Plasmius and he releases Danny and Dani from their bounds. They then launched another charged ecto-blast on him that sent him through the wall, but that also disabled the Specter Deflector that had kept his powers diminished.

"Oh no," Danny groaned as he saw Plasmius come out of the wall without the Specter Deflector.

"Now," Plasmius spoke with an evil grin as he split himself into four in which they all spoke at once, "let's make this a _fair_ fight!"

Danny and Dani began launching ecto-blasts at him but they couldn't hit their mark. They then took a beating by Plasmius and his clones in which they were sent into another large room near the main entrance. They tumbled down the stairs just as Plasmius entered into the room through the holes left by his foes and he began to walk down the stairs towards them just as they hit the bottom step.

"You _think_ that you two can defeat me just by diminishing my powers and outnumbering me? Daniel, you should've joined me when I first asked," Plasmius mocked them as he walked and while Danny and Dani stood up while his anger became worse, "then you wouldn't be fighting a female clone of yourself before she betrayed me! As for you Danielle, you are _nothing_ more than a _clone_, a _mere_ _shadow_, a _replica_, a _doppelganger_, a _duplicate_, a _carbon copy_, and a _mere twin_ of Daniel who stopped me from perfecting my perfect half-ghost son!"

With each insult, Dani grew angrier and angrier as her eyes began to become a darker shade of green as her fists began to shake violently. "_I am my own person_!" it was Dani's turn to be enraged as she emphasized each word while speaking slowly so Plasmius could hear every word while she took a few steps forward as tears formed in her eyes. "_It was your fault for giving me a mind of my own and a human form_! _I am going to show you what a duplicate can do and_," she had some bitterness when she spoke 'duplicate,'"_I am NOT A CLONE_!" As she said her last word, she screamed it and the shockwaves from her voice reverberated throughout the room destroying anything in the way while Danny plugged his ears and stepped back as he held his ground.

"Oh, cheese logs!" the four Plasmius cringed realizing what they had just done as they each had only seconds to put up a shield while the shockwaves came towards them.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had just landed the Specter Speeder outside of Vlad's Wisconsin mansion.

"Whoa," Tucker whistled at the sight of the castle, "for an evil ghost; he sure knows how to live."

"Don't forget that he had robbed banks and overshadowed millionaires to get to where he is today," Sam countered.

"He would know how to live it up even if he didn't turn out this way," Tucker tried to counter Sam's statement but that failed.

"Let's find Danny and leave this place before we're found," Jazz said as she led the way towards the doors.

The windows started to vibrate slightly but then they got worse as if a large freight train was passing by.

"I-I-I think we sh-shouldn't enter j-just yet," Sam stuttered as the windows began to vibrate more violently.

"I think you may be right Sam," Tucker agreed as they all started to back away from the doors and structure.

They didn't get far since the windows had exploded and they dove for cover as they heard a loud wail from inside the mansion. The wail seemed slightly high pitched and the central towers of the mansion started to collapse from the wailing voice. Now the mansion started to implode as the wailing stopped and began to fall in on itself.

"Danny!" the three shouted as the mansion collapsed kicking up chocking dust.

They shielded their eyes and mouth from the dust as the roar of the imploding building overtook all sounds around them. As the dust cleared, they were covered head to toe in dust and there was nothing left of the mansion but rubble and settled dust. They slowly approached what was left of the mansion unsure of what they would find.

"Danny?" Jazz cried out anxiously unsure if anyone (ghost included) could've survived the collapse and Danny's Ghostly Wail.

"Do you think Danny used his Ghostly Wail to bring the house down?" Tucker asked in awe at the scene.

"But that Wail sounded _too_ high pitched to be Danny," Jazz replied still anxious to find her lost brother.

"If it wasn't Danny, then whose--" Sam stopped when she saw someone flying out of the rubble.

Tucker and Jazz saw it too and it appeared to be a snow-white haired young teen carrying a tired looking black haired teenage girl while he supported her with an arm around his neck. They knew it was Danny and the one that he was carrying appeared to be who they guessed was Danielle in her human form. Danny was hovering several feet above the wreckage as Danielle had an arm to her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Danny!" Jazz cried out both in joy and anxiousness at the sight of Danny as she waved her arms.

Danny turned to the sound of her voice and floated down to the ground as he landed as softly as he could. He made sure that Danielle had her feet planted firmly on the ground before he landed.

"Am I glad that you came," he said with happiness in his voice at the sight of them. "I wasn't sure how we were going to get back home after this fight."

It seemed true since they both sported bruises on their faces and possibly bruises elsewhere on their bodies. This small emotional scene was ruined when the sound of moving rubble was heard before a body exploded out of the rubble. Apparently the body was Plasmius' and he look completely enraged at what had just happened.

"Jazz," Danny said as he handed her Danielle as she supported her without question before he turns towards Plasmius.

"So Danielle," Plasmius spoke and it seemed difficult who he was talking to, "I don't know why those Vultures stabilized and gave that vocal attack to you instead of to my clone. However, despite at what you did to me before; I am willingly to forgive you for your betrayal," he cracks a smile but this didn't fool Danny.

"She _not_ going anywhere's, Plasmius, and how do I know that you aren't going to turn against her after you get that perfect son you so _desperately_ want!" Danny snapped back.

"How are you going to explain that to your parents without revealing your secret, Daniel?" Danny knew that he had hit the nail on the head and Plasmius looked behind Danny at his friends and sister. "I also knew that Jasmine knew about your secret ever since the two of you staged that mock fight and I knew that you would've told her about my attempts to clone you. This also includes Danielle since you care about her."

"I'll find a way to convince them to let her stay and I'll make sure that you don't harm her at all!" he charges at Plasmius only to have his punched stopped before he is launched towards the rubble. Danny was then knocked onto the ground by one of Plasmius' ecto-blasts.

"So," he turns back towards the others as they crowded together for support as he smiled, "are you going to surrender Danielle to me, or do I have to force her out of your grasps?"

Danielle seemed to have recovered from her lightheadedness and approached Plasmius as she passed Sam and Tucker with her eyes flashing green with anger before anyone could stop her. "I'm not going anywhere's!"

"You will be coming to me even if I have to put you under mind control."

"That's the _worst_ lie I've ever heard from you, you _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop!"

Plasmius just frowned at the insult before cracking a smirk, "Danielle, Danielle, Danielle, how do you think that you can live a _normal_ life when you are nothing more than a _mere shadow_ of Daniel?"

Now Plasmius had stepped across the line again as her eyes flashed a darker shade of green, "Didn't you _hear_ me before, or are your ears still ringing from _my_ Ghostly Wail!" She tried to transform but it didn't make it half-way since she collapsed onto the ground with her eyes returning to normal.

"You exhausted yourself after that attack and if you join me--"

"I'll _never_ join you since one; you're a _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop, two; you _need _a cat, and three; you _tried_ to destroy me! Besides," she stands up crossing her arms over her chest before giving him a smirk, "you can't do that attack yourself."

"I'll learn that attack _even_ if I had to spend my entire life on it!"

He started to approach them as they started to back up at the same time as his hands glowed pink. Plasmius then yelled in pain as he was shocked by something or someone. He collapses onto his knees as he reverted back to his human form with a pair black rings running up and down his body from his waist. Danny appeared behind him holding a device in his hand that appeared to be what he had used on Plasmius wearing a smirk on his face.

"Oh Daniel," he says as he turns around with a surprised tone in his voice, "I didn't see you there." He starts to back up only to run into Danielle before he cracks one of his innocent smiles, "Let bygones be bygones?"

Danielle cracks a mischievous grin on her face just as her eyes flashed green.

"Oh, fudge buckets," Vlad said as she picks him up by his collar so that they were nose to nose with each other.

"I _don't_ need my powers to do _this_," she punches Vlad in the face that knocks him into the rubble of his now destroyed home.

Danielle's eyes returned to normal and she once again became lightheaded. Danny returned to normal and swung her arm over his shoulder in order to stabilize her balance.

"Let's get back home before we get in trouble for taking the Specter Speeder," Danny suggested and they agreed since they've been gone long enough for his parents to notice that the Specter Speeder was missing.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ How'd you like the chapter? I tried my best with the fight to make it as realistic as I could and at the same time keep everyone in character._


	4. The Family She Never Had

**Author's Note:**_ I finished this chapter sooner than I expected it to be and the title should give you a hint on what to expect.

* * *

_

Chapter Four

"_The Family She Never Had"_

"How's our guest doing?" Jazz asked Danny, who was in the back with Danielle.

"She's just fine except for being exhausted. I guess her body needs time to adjust itself due to her stabilization," Danny replied.

"Danny, could you tell us again what happened in the lab?" Tucker asked since he was still confused at what happened as he steered the Speeder.

"I don't know what happened. I don't think Vlad would make a mistake or that his own henchmen would betray him," Danny couldn't help but ramble on over what had happened earlier. "I did have a dream when I was knocked out but I don't think that had anything to do with it."

"A dream?" Jazz questioned.

"I saw myself as my ghost-half floating above the containment chamber that held my human-half and I reprogrammed the machine to stabilize Danielle instead of his clone."

"A new power?" Sam questioned.

"We don't know if that's a possibility for Danny to split his ghost-half from himself willingly, but we can't rule out that possibility or it might be a form of duplication. We also don't know how many more powers that Danny will have," Tucker implied.

"Excuse me?" Danielle said as if she was offended by the statement.

"Sorry, but it's still kind of strange having a female clone of Danny with us."

"_Tucker_!" both Danny and Danielle screamed as they were both annoyed by his statement.

"Danny," Jazz said as she climbed into the back, "you know that we'll find a way to get Danielle to stay with us."

"Don't forget that she doesn't 'technically' exist," Sam added as she looked back.

"That's what I'm worried about," Danny muttered.

"Danny," Jazz began as she kneels down to his level noticing the sadness in his voice, "we've both been through worse before and I'm sure that we'll figure this problem out together."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Jazz," Danny replied not meeting her eyes as she pulls him into a one-sided hug.

Danny soon noticed that Danielle was withdrawn from them as if she didn't want to be there. He breaks away from Jazz's hug so that he could check up on Danielle. "Danielle, are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Danny but," she replied not looking at him.

"But?"

"I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to adjust to this new life _even_ if you are able to convince your parents to let me stay," she was trying to hold back her tears but that seemed to fail. "I've been on the run for the past month and I only came back to get help from you on my condition. Am I just a _mere_ shadow of you?"

"Don't say that!" Jazz said while she tried to not get involved.

"Yeah," Danny chimed in, "you said it yourself that you weren't a clone just before you unleashed your Ghostly Wail on Plasmius."

Danielle let out a giggle as she blushed slightly, "He had it coming to him with those insults."

"Just remember to use it as a last resort since I don't want word getting out that you are half-ghost let _alone_ a clone of me."

"Sure Danny I'll remember," she replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I _mean_ it!"

"Okay, okay," she said as she put her hands up in defense facing him but her demeanor was still the same.

"Amity Park straight ahead!" Tucker announced just as Amity Park came over the horizon.

Danny cracked a smile since he just had an idea that might get Danielle out of her mood and back to her cheerful self.

"Hey, Danielle, I'll race you."

"To where?" she asked as turns around only to see Danny phase through the floor.

They soon spotted him waving at them in front of the Specter Speeder in his ghost form. Danielle cracked a smile and also phased through her chair while she transformed to join him.

"Where to?" she asked as she cracked a smile similar to Danny's.

"The basement of Fenton Works in front of the Ghost Portal."

"You're on!"

"On three."

"One, two, three, go!" they both said before they took of like a shot.

They flew at a high rate of speed with their legs nothing more than wisps of smoke. Amity Park was fast approaching as they both approached it. They both turned invisible as they entered the city limits so they (especially Dani) couldn't be seen as they flew above the buildings. Fenton Works loomed ahead and they phased into the basement at the same time as they hovered in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal. They looked around to see if anyone was there and there wasn't anyone present except them.

"Looks like a tie," Dani said.

"Looks like it since we both have the same abilities; therefore, we're equals," Danny replied.

They then heard voices from upstairs and it seemed that his parents were back. There also seemed to be a third voice speaking and they both investigated who was there with them. They both phased their heads through the basement floor while still invisible to listen in on what was going on. Danny knew that he would get into trouble if he used his powers to eavesdrop on a conversation.

There were three people sitting on the couch in the room. Danny's dad, a large, wide man wearing an orange hazmat suit with black hair, was busy eating large amounts of fudge while drinking lemonade. His mom, a woman with red hair wearing a blue hazmat suit, was sipping lemonade as she sat next to her husband. The last person was an elderly man wearing a suit as he sat across from them.

"So Mr. Smith, how is she related to us again?" his mom, Maddie, asked the elderly man.

"She's a niece on Jack's side of the family. So she would be a second cousin to your daughter and a third cousin to your son," Mr. Smith replied.

"How," Jack mumbled through a mouth full of fudge before he swallowed, "can we have a niece that we don't know about?"

"It happens more often than you think," Mr. Smith said as he sipped his glass of lemonade. "You could have a third cousin you never knew of and they could be living next door to you."

"What's her name and why pick us? It's not like we like having relatives over," she added that last part rather hastily.

"Her name is Danielle and you are her closest relations in relative to distance. I do believe that you still have relations in Wisconsin?"

"Yes, we do but we haven't spoken in years," Jack said as he took a big bite of fudge.

"We'd be happy to take her in, but where is she? Wouldn't she be with you?" Maddie asked since Jack still had his mouth full of fudge.

"We were on our way here but we ran into your son and daughter. At first Danielle and your son were _very_ surprised to see one another. They thought they were looking at a weird mirror at first. I explained to them where I'm going and since I recognize them from pictures; I told them my reason why I'm here. At first they didn't believe it but they soon accepted that they are related despite them looking like twins."

"Twins?" Jack muttered as he swallowed his fudge.

"You can call it a doppelganger effect. You could have someone look like you, but you don't necessarily have to be related. Your son and daughter offered to show her around since I had other business to take care of before I came here."

"What time is she supposed to be here?" Maddie asked as he sipped her lemonade.

Mr. Smith checks his watch, "They should be here in the next few minutes since I still need her signature plus yours to make it official."

Danny and Dani couldn't believe their ears. It seemed too good to be true. Danielle was going to be living with them but they were unsure who would do this to them. Mr. Smith looked in their direction and they were unsure if he could see them. He cracks a grin on his face before a scar flashes over one of his eyes that seemed to go unnoticed by Jack and Maddie. Danny had seen that scar on more than one occasion. That scar belonged to Clockwork, a ghost with the power to control time, and it's why Danny is still here since Clockwork, despite what the Observants (unknown to Danny) had seen, gave him a second chance when Danny became his _own_ worst enemy.

Danny gestured Dani to go back into the basement since they still had to get Sam, Tucker, and Jazz out of the basement so that his parents don't get suspicious. They reappeared and transformed back into their human forms just as the Specter Speeder returned to the basement. The occupants got out of the Speeder and stopped when they heard voices upstairs.

"What are Mom and Dad up to, Danny?" Jazz asked Danny.

"They're apparently talking to someone called Mr. Smith about taking Danielle in," Danny replied.

"What?" Jazz asked just as Tucker came tumbling out of the Speeder onto Sam.

"I know that you're against me for misusing my powers, but we had to make sure that Mom and Dad were upstairs before we did anything else. We couldn't help but overhear what they were saying."

"So you _spied_ on them?" Sam asked as she and Tucker stood up.

"We're _all_ guilty on at least one instance in which we spied on someone," Danny pointed out which can be true to everyone present in the basement.

"Can this Mr. Smith be trusted?" Jazz asked.

"He knew that we were spying on them and he flashed a scar on his face that was hidden. I've seen the scar before and it belonged to Clockwork."

"Clockwork?" Jazz, Sam, and Tucker said in surprise while Danielle's was one of confusion.

"Why would he interfere with time?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe, he's doing this since he knew that I would have this problem, but why?"

"Who's Clockwork?" Danielle asked again.

"Clockwork is a ghost that can control time and I've met him a few times before," Danny explained to her.

"I'm sure Clockwork will explain this to us later and what's the story upstairs with Danielle?" Jazz asked.

"Mr. Smith said that the three of us," Danny gestured to himself, Danielle, and Jazz, "ran into each other and Danielle and me had a humorous encounter thinking we were looking at a funhouse mirror."

"I can see why that would be funny," Tucker pointed out while he let out a short chuckle.

"If Mr. Smith is or works for Clockwork; I think he can be trusted and I think we should get outside so that our parents don't suspect that Mr. Smith isn't lying," Jazz pointed out while ignoring Tucker's statement.

Danny took Jazz and Sam while Danielle took Tucker and they phased through the basement and into the backyard where they couldn't be seen.

"Hey, Danny," Tucker said as they reappeared in the backyard, "I think that Sam and I should leave since we don't want to get involved into family business."

"I agree with Tucker since some things are meant to be kept within a family," Sam added.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at the carnival?" Danny asked as he rubbed his hand behind his head.

"How about tonight?" Tucker asked. "That is if you can get away from your ghost hunting."

"And Valerie," Danny added with bitterness in his voice since he hasn't forgotten what she almost did to Danielle.

"Let's get going Tucker since they'll need some family bonding before this day is through," Sam said as she dragged Tucker away and they were gone.

"Shall we get this over with?" Jazz asked with a small smile on her face unsure of how this day would end.

Danny and Danielle nodded as they slowly walked towards the front door. Danny didn't know what to think since he had hundreds of thoughts running through his head. Danielle didn't know that to think either since her legs were increasingly becoming weak. Jazz also had hundreds of thoughts running through his head. Her anger towards Vlad had just increased to that of repugnancy since he was still hell-bent on getting his clone project working. They entered Fenton Works and into the room where Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Mr. Smith were.

"Ah, Danielle," Mr. Smith said as he set his glass down, "right on time. I need signatures from the two of you."

Jack and Maddie just stared at Danielle as she entered the room. Jack had a huge piece of fudge sticking out of his mouth while Maddie had dropped her glass of lemonade. Their stares annoyed Danielle in which she said, "Uh, it's impolite to stare."

"Sorry dear," Maddie said as she signed her name before handing the form to Jack who also signed it while the piece of fudge fell into his lap.

"I also need a signature from you, Danielle," Mr. Smith spoke.

Danielle couldn't believe that this was happening to her. First, since she left Amity Park her body began to age at an accelerated rate. Second, being captured and taken to Vlad's just to be destroyed by his primary clone. Third, being stabilized and blowing out Vlad's eardrums with her own version of the Ghostly Wail while she brought the whole place down. Finally, getting the family that she had always wanted since Vlad only was using her to do his dirty work. The short walk seemed to be a long eternal hallway for Danielle as she walked slowly towards the table to sign the form to make her guardianship under the Fenton household official. She trembled slightly as she reached for the pen and she let out an inward sigh after she signed her name.

"Thank you and I must be off so I can send this in," Mr. Smith said as he put the form into his briefcase before he began to leave.

"Mr. Smith, does she have any belongings with her?" Maddie asked.

"Unfortunately no, they were lost about the same time as her parents," he replied sadly. "However, if anything is found; it will be sent here. I bid you adieu." He slowly walks towards the door but slows his pace as he passes Danny and Jazz. "I also bid you adieu too, Danny Phantom," in a tone that only the two could hear as he cracks a smile before he lets himself out the door.

"How are you feeling, Danielle?" Maddie asked her.

"I'm just fine, uh, Aunt Maddie," Danielle replied unsure how to talk to her aunt.

"Jazz, do you mind if she rooms with you until we can move the furniture out of the Op-Center down into the spare room next to yours?" Maddie asks Jazz with a warm smile.

"No, not unless Danielle objects," Jazz replies after she had recovered from the interaction with Mr. Smith.

"I don't mind Aunt Maddie," Danielle replies growing more confident with her new life with family.

"Jazz, would you help me with lunch?" Maddie asked.

"Sure," Jazz replied and she followed Maddie into the kitchen.

"Hey, Danny!" Jack said enthusiastically as Jazz and Maddie left. "Check out my newest invention!" Before Danny could protest, Jack pulled out a belt that looked _oddly_ like the Specter Deflector but it seemed to have tiny hooks on it. "It's the Fenton Utility Belt! It can carry anyone of my inventions at the same time!"

"Isn't it that the Specter Deflector only with hooks added to it?" Danny questioned.

"Of course, Danny! How do you think that you'll be protected by a ghost with a regular old belt? Now I can catch that Ghost Boy if it's the last thing I do!" as he grabs one of the inventions off the belt which turns out to be the Fenton Ghost Fisher and it had its reel all tangled up.

"Uh," Danny said nervously remembering all of the times his inventions had turned on him at times as he tried to think up an excuse, "I need to, uh, show Danielle around the house."

He drags Danielle upstairs and into his room leaving his dad with a disappointed look on his face while he tries to untangle the Fenton Ghost Fisher.

"Is he always like this?" Danielle asked in surprise as she tried to hide a chuckle.

"Yes, especially when you mention the word 'ghost.' He's going to be having double trouble with two Ghost Kids running around."

"Don't you have some files on some of the ghosts that you have fought?"

"Yes, why?"

"If I'm going to be helping you; I should at least know which ghosts to watch out for."

"Okay, but for now I think you should not go out helping me since someone would make the connection between you and your ghost form; especially Valerie," as he goes to his computer and inputs his password for his ghost files.

"Oh, come one, Danny! It's going to be _so_ boring if I don't help you out!" she pouted as she followed him to his computer.

"Not unless you want your secret out!"

"Okay," she finally conceded, "for how long?"

"A week or two should be long enough and Valerie is going to be looking for you even after your encounter with her. She's okay when she's not pointing a gun at any ghosts, especially me," as he leaves his computer so that she can look at his ghost files.

"It seems that you acquired a lot of ghosts on your files," she questioned after looking through them for a few minutes.

"Some are annoying whiles others you should watch out for. For example," he opens a file on a ghost labeled, "the Box Ghost, a ghost _not_ worth my time to worry about since he always rambles on about controlling boxes. He's nothing more of an annoyance and an outlet for my misplaced aggression."

"He's that annoying?" Danielle couldn't believe her ears that a ghost like that can be annoying.

"There is one that you _should_ watch out for," he opens another file labeled, "Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, hunts rare ghosts and he's set his sights on me so that he can turn my pelt into a throw rug."

"That is plain disgusting!" as she makes a sick face.

"Tell me about it," Danny replied while rolling his eyes. "He's some what easy to defeat and he's nothing without his suit," he clicks on a sub-file on Skulker's file. "He's just a green blob without it."

"Any other ghost I should watch out for?"

"Some are annoying while others I'm on good terms with."

"And what's this?" she points to a file labeled 'Dark.'

"That is one file I _cannot_ let you see and it's protected by a password."

"Why?"

"Just some bad memories I want to keep behind me, but there is one file that I _can_ let you see," he moves the mouse to the file labeled 'Phantom²' and inputs the password.

There were two files, one of him and one of…

"Me?" Danielle yelled in surprise at one of the files on the monitor. "You made one on me?"

"Why not?" Danny asked humorously. "I do need to update that picture and update your file. I made them so I can keep track of what powers that I, no correction, we have," as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Danny," her voice was starting to crack as tears began to stream down her face as she turns to face him, "you are the first person to show me this much kindness and much more than Vlad _ever_ did."

"Danielle, you and I are a team now and we'll get Vlad the _next_ time we meet. This time we're on the same side," he pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you, Danny," she said as she hugs him back with tears streaming down her face.

"And Dani."

"Yes?" as Danny wipes a tear off her face as they break their hug.

"Welcome to Team Phantom," this statement earns Danny another hug and this one was tighter in which he returns the hug.

There was a knock on his door and they broke up their embrace to see Jazz at the door.

"Sorry to break this up but lunch is ready," she said as she tried to hold back a smile and some tears.

Danielle quickly dries her tears as she closes the ghost files that she was viewing and follows Danny downstairs leaving Jazz to slowly bring up the rear.

"You two are going to make a _marvelous_ team and the two of you _should_ be able to get along with one another since both of you are like kindred spirits," Jazz said in thought before she followed them downstairs with a hidden smile on her face.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ How'd you like this chapter? However, alas, there is only one chapter left in this 'fic and it's the epilogue. I just need to edit it some more before I post it. Also, I wasn't sure how things are down concerning the guardianship of a child when their parents are gone and I'm unsure if it is accurate._


	5. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**_ Here is the last and final chapter of "Kindred Spirits Reunite!"_

_

* * *

_

Epilogue

Two weeks had passed since Danielle had been at the Fenton household and she was currently her alter ego, Dani Phantom, as she flew over the city of Amity Park on her way to meet her cousin over town hall. Despite having to stay low for the past two weeks; she still kept her promise to Danny so that her secret won't be discovered. She also found out from Danny that Valerie was still looking for her since she believes that she is related to the infamous Ghost Boy of Amity Park. She had spent most of her time reading Danny's ghost files since she couldn't go out and help him with any ghost troubles until she had established herself with her new life. She was also admitted to Casper High for her first day on the new school week where she had joined Danny and his friends in class. However on that first day, Dash Baxter mistook her for Danny and shoved her into her own locker. When he found out that he made a mistake in identity and took a good look at Danny and Danielle side-by-side that he had knocked himself out by running into an open locker as he tried to get away from them. Mr. Lancer was also surprised by the appearance of Danielle that he shouted '_Through the Looking-Glass_,' as she and Danny walked by him. Despite these incidents, she was able to fit in despite Sam and Tucker not fully trusting her enough but they were growing to accept her for who she is. She also looked at some of the ghost catching gadgets to watch out for from Danny, Jazz, and anything her Uncle Jack had made. She also had time to hone her powers with Danny in the basement while she kept low for those two weeks, which was a welcome sight for her since she was bored to death without using her powers on other specters. Danny seemed to get better at overshadowing, they almost mastered duplication (except they couldn't completely spilt themselves or hold their doubles apart for no longer than a few seconds), and that day still makes her laugh.

* * *

It was a week ago while she, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in the basement of Fenton Works honing her and Danny's powers. After a round of showing off, Tucker made one comment that made her upset and seemed to tick Danny off.

"That was great, but I wonder who is superior since a clone should be better than its original," Tucker said after getting their max flying speed, which had improved slightly, only to meet a disgruntled Sam, a saddened Dani, and an annoyed Danny.

Danny soon overshadowed Tucker before he could protest and to everyone's surprise; Tucker sounded like his old self even with Danny overshadowing him.

"Let's see," as the overshadowed Tucker said as he checks his PDA. "I don't have any dates this week and I wonder if I could ask Sam," Dani was stifling to hold back a laugh while Sam seemed torn between annoyance and laughter while he talked as if they weren't present. "Maybe I can ask Danielle," Dani stops laughing at the statement with a look as if she ate a lemon. "Maybe not since it would be like dating my best friend, but wait! Sam's also my best friend! Oh, man! Dateless again!" the laughter from Dani had resumed but it was harder. "I could ask Star," his face fell on the remark, "or not. 'Satellite' Star won't give me the time of day since I'm seen as 'Bad Luck' Tuck. Oops, my memory is full and I wonder what I could delete?" Dani now was laughing so hard that she fell on her back even though she was still hovering. "My pictures? Better not. My schedule? No. Danny's schedule? Maybe. Oh wait! My _Doomed_ codes, or not. Oops!" he had 'accidentally' deleted the codes. "Oh well, I could always get them out of the Recycling Bin. Oh, crud! I deleted them. Oh no!" he was on his knees with his hands on the side of his head as Dani's laughter became so hard that she had reverted back to her human form as she landed on the ground flat on her back while she kicked her legs in the air. Sam on the other hand still had the same expression but anyone could tell that she was enjoying this since Tucker needs to know when to keep his big mouth shut. "'Bad Luck' Tuck strikes again!" Danny had come out of Tucker, who was dazed, as he landed beside Danielle, who was recovering from her round of laughter.

"Dude," Tucker said having remembered what happened just before he was overshadowed, "that was _not_ cool!"

"Serves you right!" Danielle exclaimed as she stood up. "Just be glad that Danny didn't overshadow you in public and _I_ don't take _kindly_ to being called a clone!"

Ever since they had returned from Wisconsin, they all made a pact, Jazz included, not to call Danielle a clone since she and Danny found it degrading.

"Hey!" Tucker said as he pointed an accusing finger at Danny after checking his PDA. "You deleted all of my Doomed codes!"

"Sam could always give you them," Danny shrugged his shoulders as he tried to hide a smirk.

"Maybe," there was a tone in Sam's voice as if she had enjoyed Danny's show of using Tucker as a human puppet, "you should apologize to Danielle. No offense Danielle," as she turns her attention to Danielle, "but I don't trust you fully and I also can't stand it when someone is insulted. Even if they are a clone of Danny."

"None taken," Danielle replied and the way Sam said it; it wasn't degrading for both her and Danny since her statement wasn't considered an insult.

* * *

That day, Tucker didn't speak to Danny, Sam, nor her since it took nearly a week for Sam to give him the codes he had lost and "suggested" that he put a password on them. That day would be one of those days that she will keep close to her heart; however, now wasn't the time to reminisce since she soon spotted her cousin as his alter ego, Danny Phantom, on top of town hall.

"Any trouble?" he asked as she landed in front of him.

"Ran into some of Walker's goons, Klemper wanted to be my friend, Desiree granted a few dumb wishes, and the Lunch Lady Ghost haunted the Nasty Burger. How about you?" she replied as she readjusted the strap that held her Fenton Thermos and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"The Box Ghost being his annoying self _again_, Johnny 13 causing trouble with Kitty and his Shadow, Skulker after my pelt _again_, and some of Walker's goons; same old troubles," Danny replied with his hands crossed over his chest.

She noted the bruises on his face and guessed that Skulker was the main culprit that caused them. She also had a few bruises but not as bad as Danny's were. Just then an icy blue mist escaped their mouths and they looked around to see if a ghost was present.

"Look Danny," Dani pointed out near the ground.

They saw a ghost dressed in white with a skull face phasing into town hall and Danny had a bad feeling about this from deep within his gut.

"That looks like Walker and I have a bad feeling about this," Danny said before they phased through the roof tuning invisible.

Town hall was filled to capacity with the local news stations covering the meeting. They both flew unseen towards the stage where the mayor stood in front of a podium awaiting to make a speech. Danny didn't know what Walker was planning and his last plan to turn all of Amity Park against him worked when Walker overshadowed the mayor along with several other students and faculty members of Casper High.

"Citizens of Amity Park, I would like to address the current situation about the damages that the Ghost Boy and other specters have caused to our city," he pauses for a moment as he shakes his head. "As you know, he has taken me hostage and I'm offering a reward for his capture. Upon his capture, I'll _personally_ be his judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessarily, executioner."

"That's Walker alright," Danny said in a whisper.

"How do you know?" Dani asked.

"That's his M.O."

"What do you plan to do with this entire meeting being televised live?"

"Make Walker confess for framing me for taking the mayor hostage, and I'm going to need your help," he points to the microphone that the mayor was talking in and Dani understood what to do next as she cracked a smile.

Danny flew down to the stage and waited for the right moment to pounce.

"He has caused _nothing_ by damage to our fair city and upon his capture I'll personally be his--"

"Hey Walker!" Danny shouted cutting into his speech while the crowd gasped as he appeared. "I have your execution right," he charges up for an attack and blasts the mayor in the head, "here!"

The blasts knocks a white clothed ghost out of the mayor, who fell onto his podium looking dazed. The mayor's head soon cleared just as a gust of wind came by him. That gust of wind apparently was from Danny Phantom and the white clothed ghost takes him into a tight chokehold before he could attack the ghost. The mayor runs off the stage only to fall flat on his face.

"I got you now, Ghost Boy!" the voice came from Jack Fenton and he was holding a bazooka-type weapon along with Maddie, who also had one.

They both fired but nothing came out of their weapons; much to the relief to Danny.

"You forgot to charge them, didn't you?" Maddie asked annoyed that Jack had forgotten to charge them, _again_.

"You know Walker," Danny spoke in a low voice only Walker could hear, "sooner or later they're going to find out that you framed me by overshadowing the mayor."

"They're not going to believe you since they see you as public enemy number one and the only place you would be safe is safely inside my jail committing to your sentence of one thousand years plus two thousand for your escape plus another five thousand for fleeing an arrest," Walker replied as he tightened his grip.

"It's also against the rules for sending someone into prison without a trial."

"I make the rules in the Ghost Zone and the rules will be followed by the book!"

"You are going to get demoted out of your prison for your unfair rules, Walker," Danny wanted to keep him talking since sooner or later Walker was going to spill the beans on what happened earlier and/or his current plans to turn Amity Park against him.

"You _will_ be public enemy number one of your town when I'm through with you again," as he ignored Danny's statement, "and no one is going to believe you when I make the mayor execute an order to use any force necessarily to bring you in!"

"Overshadow the mayor again, Ghost!" Jack roared as he got onto the stage apparently having overheard their conversation. "I, Jack Fenton, won't allow it!" he pulls out a weapon which happens to be the Fenton Ghost Fisher but it was tangled up at the reel.

Walker lets out a growl before he turns back to Danny and he hits his head on something. "Huh?" Walker was confused at what he had hit and it was a microphone being held up by an invisible force. He pulls on the microphone only to feel another force pulling in the opposite direction.

"You know Walker," Danny said after a chuckle, "you just confessed to your crimes and I should be, what's the word, exonerated from my crimes that you framed me for." Walker seemed to loosen his grip on Danny slightly as he released the microphone as his attention turned back to Danny as his voice became no more than a whisper, "I'm also not alone."

"An accomplice?" Walker questioned and the microphone, as if on cue, fell to the ground with a thud, which appeared to have been turned off since there wasn't a feedback sound.

A glowing green light appeared in Walker's face followed by a voice in singsong fashion, "Peek-a-boo." It sounded female and a body materialized in front of Walker hanging upside-down. The person was indeed female and she looked like the one Walker was holding, "I see you."

She opens fire on Walker and he releases Danny from his chokehold as the blast sends him into the podium while Jack dodged out of the way while he continues to untangle the reel on the Fenton Ghost Fisher. The female ghost uprights herself and her appearance sparks an uproar of gasps from the crowd as she lands near Danny.

"Another one!" Jack cried out in shock as he stood up.

"It's against the rules to hit the warden, Girly," Walker said as if unfazed by the attack as he stood up.

"The name is Dani Phantom. That's Dani, with an 'I,'" she points to her eye as if to emphasize her statement.

"Regardless your name, I'll be taking both of you in."

"Take this!" Danny shouted as they both launched an ecto-blast only to be blocked by ghosts dress in riot gear.

"Come along peacefully and I'll make sure that your sentence is commuted."

"Hey, Walker!" Dani called out as if taunting him. "Is there anything in the rules about being beaten by a girl?"

"Is there?" Walker questioned as he took out his rule book to check.

Danny and Dani took this as the perfect distraction to attack. Danny flew towards Walker's goons while Dani phased through the stage. Danny dove into the stage just before he hit the wall of shields and appeared behind them just as he unleashed a charged ecto-blast on them. The blast sends them flying onto the ground into a big pile just as Dani appeared in front of Walker slamming his book on his finger before he could register that his men had been taken out.

"Is now," before she throws Walker towards his goons before she and Danny unleashed a combined charged ecto-blast on him.

Walker lands with a loud thud on top of his own men.

"It's been fun Walker, but it's time that you are taken back to your prison," Danny said as he pulled out his Fenton Thermos while Dani followed suit as they turned on the Thermoses while they let off an icy blue light.

"Hey!" Jack shouted at the sight of the Thermoses. "They have _my_ Thermos!"

One by one, each of Walker's goons were captured into the Thermos leaving a _very_ stubborn Walker fighting to not be captured.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Walker screamed as he fought to not be captured. "I'll be back and I'll have both of your ectoplasm hides in my prison for the rest of your afterlife!" his grip began to loosen before he looses his grip. "You hear me! I… will… be… back!" his last words faded as he was sucked into Dani's Thermos and they both capped them.

"I got you now, Ghost Twins!" their attention turned to Jack and he had another weapon in his hand. He fired it, which happens to be the Jack-A-Nine-Tails, but he misses due to his _terrible_ aim.

"Sorry Jack but," Danny said as he looks at his father.

"We have to go," Dani finished and they both flew off phasing through the ceiling leaving an infuriated Jack Fenton behind shaking his fist at them.

"Yeah, you two better run; I mean fly!" he shouts at them as they leave.

* * *

"That was the scene exactly two weeks ago today," the newscaster said after the video ended as she shuffled her papers. "According to our video experts, our beloved mayor had been possessed by a ghost that forced our infamous Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom, into taking him hostage on an earlier charge. The video confession by the ghost in the video clears Danny Phantom of all charges for taking the mayor hostage; however, this does not include damages done to our city for any ghost attacks."

"In other news, Danny Phantom appears to have a new ally in his fight to protect our fair city," a picture of Dani Phantom appears on the screen, but they spelled it as 'Danni Phantom.' "Meet Dani Phantom and according to our experts; they appear to be twins. The newly dubbed 'Phantom Twins' by several eyewitnesses from the scene have also spotted them throughout various parts of our city over the next few days together and separate. We, your local news team, wish them the best of luck in protecting our city from malevolent forces for future years to come and stay tuned to your local news station for more news on their exploits!"

"I don't believe that they had to misspell my name! And naming us twins!" Danielle explained in disbelief that her name had been misspelled and the fact they had been called twins as the news switches to the weather.

"It's better than being named a name you dislike," Danny pointed out referring to the name 'Inviso-Bill.'

"Sooner or later I'm going to have to point that out to them," she huffed as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Just be glad that you said your name so they didn't give you one that you dislike. I'm not sure about the twins idea, but I think you should go with it since the both of you _are_ indeed twins. Even though you are not 'technically' brother and sister," Jazz pointed out as she sipped her glass of tea before returning to her child psychology book.

"I guess you're right Jazz," Danny said just as his and Danielle's Ghost Sense went off.

"Ghosts?" Jazz questioned and they both nodded.

They were lucky that Jack and Maddie weren't home since they had gone out to a disco club for an all-night dance contest. Danny and Danielle both transformed and flew out of Fenton Works while they each took a Fenton Thermos before they left to hunt for any nearby ghost(s).

"I just hope that you two stay kindred spirits and don't get at each other's throats. However, as with any partnership, there's bound to be plenty of bumps along the way and I'm sure that you two will overcome those obstacles," Jazz thought as she kept her nose in her book.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being watch but not by a person. This viewer lurks in another realm known as the Ghost Zone, a place with an endless number of doors and realms that the ghosts inhabit. His home is like the inside of a clock and for a good reason. He is known as Clockwork and he can control time as well as see into the future.

"You are so right my soon to be psychologist," he spoke as it was an aside in a Shakespearian play while a smile creeps onto his face. "They will have plenty of obstacles to overcome for _many_ years to come," his form shifts from that of an adult to that of an elderly man. "They will become the most wanted ghosts in the Ghost Zone," a picture appears on the portal that he was watching that shows wanted posters of the two Phantoms, "the ambition of a Huntress," it changes to another scene in which a picture of Danny Phantom is ripped off of a wall only to be replaced by a recent newspaper clipping of the most recent exploits of them, "and have their own fans that love them," the final scene shows two lockers each paying homage to them but only to one of them while the other had the other Phantom.

He sighs (if ghosts can sigh) as his form shifts again to that of a child while waving his staff. The scene shows the present where the two Phantoms were fighting against a ghost that appeared to have combined multiple machines together into one big mechanical suit of some sort. The ghost then started to gloat after knocking one of them into the air while he used out of date lingo.

Clockwork waves his staff again fast forwarding the battle in which the two were victorious in capturing the ghost. He cracks a smile on his face as the two congratulate each other on a job well done. The scenes fast forward again showing them having fun with each other and friends, fighting ghosts together like a well-oiled machine, and, of course, their arguments they will have but they will _always_ come back together to fight as a team.

"Everything is going like should be; however," his form changes back to an adult as his attention turns to a Thermos that was all dented up from the inside as a muffled voice could be heard, "there is one more trial that you must go through Danny Phantom before you can rest assure that any evil that you have fears about is dealt with. As for you Dani, your future runs parallel to his, but sadly I'm not responsible for watching over yours. However," he cracks a smile as he re-watches the event in the Fenton household that happened two weeks ago, "some things are _meant_ to happen _even_ the Observants _can't_ stop. Your life will be normal despite, as Danny would put it, one _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop would say."

"I know I cheated, but," he states with a smile as he turns to see two figures appear. The only thing strange about them was that they had a single eye for a head. On the screen behind Clockwork, another scene was being played out showing an adult version of the two Phantoms. The two split themselves into four before unleashing a devastating combination of charged ecto-blasts and Ghostly Wails on an unseen enemy. "I _know_ everything!"

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ How'd you like it? I extended the last of the chapter so I didn't end on one of Jazz's dialogues again. Do I have a sequel planned? Maybe if I get a decent plot started without having to be unoriginal. Yeah, I was mean to Tucker but he needs to know when to keep his big mouth shut._

_Here are some closing thoughts for this 'fic:_

_Instead of Dani coming back for a visit (like most of them are with her) I decided to give her a problem that could cause her to loose her life; hense the rapid aging program as said in Chapter 2 and hinted in Chapter 1 that aged her to Danny's age._

_It was originally entitled 'The Rebirth of Dani Phantom' but I scratched that idea since the title would be misleading._

_I had a lot of fun writing it and tried to get enough humor into it as I could._


End file.
